Legacy of The Mighty Kings
by Flame-of-burning-light
Summary: Orphaned as a child, young Rashard is adopted by an Asian family. The oldest of three of his brothers decide to train all of them in AT riding at a very young age. Now 14, Rashard and all of his brothers have trained for years to acheive AT skills that almost exceed king class. Now bored with the scenery, the brothers decide to move to Tokyo and take the AT world by storm.
1. Chapter 1

We were riding through the night like we owned it. Hurricane, Hydra, Spyke, and I were riding in the front. And the rest of the team was riding behind us. I wanted to blast off at full speed, but for once I felt the urge to slow down.

But I think it would be less confusing to start from the beginning. My name is Rashard but I am commonly known as Grimm. I am 14 years old. I was an orphan and was adopted by a Japanese family when I was very young. I have three brothers: Ren, Yuu, and Daichi. They moved out of their parents' home when the oldest turned 18 and I decided to go with them. All three of my brothers rode AT (air trek). Air trek are specially motorized aggressive inline skates, instead of four wheels these skates have two large ones and can move faster than a sports car, and even faster in the hands of a master.

We lived in a pretty big apartment, we weren't rich but we were pretty well off because my brothers had a lot of savings and were good with investments. Ren is 21 and about six feet tall, has jet black hair, and has a pretty good build of muscle. Yuu is my age; he is 5'7, has blond hair, and is a bit more muscular than me. Daichi is 16 and slightly buffer than Ren, has black hair with natural highlights, and is 5'9. I have caramel skin, enough muscle to say I wasn't fat, dark black hair that is always in a fade, and am 5'6.

Ren taught us all AT when he was thirteen, by the time I was a teenager we were all riding like pros. Based on our skills we were given our rider names. I was Grimm, Ren was Beast, Yuu was Thorn, and Daichi was Twister. We all had a similar aura that practically screamed "I will kill you if you cross me."

It was July first, crack down day. Ren called us all to an abandoned construction site around sunset. "Listen up," Ren said with authority. "Its crackdown day and it's time to see what new techniques you have discovered. Twister, you're up first." Twister went to the middle of the construction site with us on the outside of the gate. Whenever one of us trained lately, we all knew well to stand back. Twister was wearing a wind breaker, jean shorts, a cap turned backwards, and green ATs with a white trim. Twister turned to face us and Beast nodded.

Twister bent his knees in a horse stance and was getting ready for his run. Suddenly his wheels started spinning at an incredible rate. As his wheels were accelerating, the wind started to pick up. These were perfect conditions for Twister, the soil on the ground started to spin until a small tornado of wind and soil formed up to his knees. Twister smiled and he jumped 100 feet in the air. He did a twisting back flip and was falling towards the crane; he grabbed the hook of the crane and swung up to the arm. He was riding down the arm but it seemed as if his ATs were not ever touching the metal. He jumped off the crane towards a pile of concrete tunnels; his ATs started to accelerate again and his wheels were beginning to be cloaked by wind. He kicked out his right leg and a gust of wind sliced the tunnels into rubble. As he descended to the ruble, he barely touched a pebble before he kicked off and soared over 500 square feet of construction site toward our direction and landed behind us. Twister smiled, "How'd I do?" Beast nodded, "That was impressive, and you still managed to keep your hat on." "Thanks, but I would've done even better if I had some custom ATs." Beast patted Twister's shoulder," That was the point, to see how good you were using regular ATs, and you passed." Beast turned to Thorn and I. "Looks like we will have to changed location, since you are both at the top of your game during nightfall. How about we use those two abandoned buildings outside of town?" Thorn and I nodded. "Sounds like a plan," we both said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorn and I have a pretty deep connection. When I was adopted, they all accepted me with open arms and we have each other's backs. Twister is a good ally and an amazing rider, but when Thorn and I are together, we can make some big stuff happen.

Beast took us to the remains of two old hotels on the outskirts of Beijing. They were scheduled for demolition tomorrow; I'm sure the construction workers wouldn't mind. "Your goal is to destroy the buildings as fast as you can. Get it?" Thorn and I nodded. Beast flashed his stark white smile. "Let's get started. Thorn was wearing his red hoodie, black jeans, white shirt, and a black beanie. He had his trademark needle gloves, which were fully loaded, and his cherry red with black trim ATs with spikes surrounding the toe area. I had on my black leather jacket, black and gray shirt, silver chain necklace with a cross, silver studded pants, and my trademark black and silver trim ATs with a cross on all of my wheels. I was wearing my red tint sunglasses even though it was night time. I also carried my short staff, which is about three quarters the length of my body, on my back. Thorn and I stood In front of our building; mine on the right and his on the left. Beast and Twister kept their distance. "Ready?" Beast yelled. "Yeah," shouted me and Thorn. "GO!" Both Thorn and I seemed to disappear on the spot.

Thorn and I started hammering the vital spots of the buildings. Thorn was on the inside of his, I was on the outside of mine. I was identifying weak joints at the bottom half of the building and worked my way up. At night I was simply a shadow, a Grimm in the night you might say. Every time I found a weak joint I drove my staff in that point just enough for the weight to wear the puncture down. After about twenty punctures I was halfway to the top, at that moment Thorn and I had an unsaid agreement. Still faster than the eye could see Thorn burst from a window as I leapt from my hotel to his, we did a high-five midway and kept on going.

When I entered the window I saw what Thorn was doing. He was taking out every single thing that gave the building support. I decided to continue his strategy and took out my skull busters. My skull busters are specially made brass knuckles made of silver and titanium that allow me to punch heavy objects without me feeling a thing. They were a gift from beast for my Birthday last year. I put them on and started breaking every wall and beam on my climb to the top. Every once in a while I would see Thorn unloading his needles and kicks on the second building. Only we could see each other and when we both finally made it to the roof we flipped, wall rode, and jumped from ledge to ledge all the way down. We both appeared to have switched starting positions and it seemed as if we never left except for the wall powder and sweat. Beast raised an eyebrow. "How did it go?" Thorn and I snapped our fingers at the same time and both buildings collapsed before the snap faded out. Beast smiled. "Under two seconds, that's faster than the usual three or four." Beast gave us all a hug. "Congratulations, you've all passed crack down; by the way I have some news." Twister, Thorn, and I smiled. "What?" We said in unison. "We are moving to AT city Tokyo in two weeks and I want to show you one of my techniques." "Yes!" We all screamed passionately. Beast chuckled, "Now watch." Beast was wearing regular street clothes with pants that were torn up from training at the bottom, and brown with black trim ATs that looked like it had a golden two-headed hydra holding both wheels in its teeth. His Wheels started to spin, "You guys see that tree?" He pointed over to our right. "Yes." Twister said, with all of our eyes still on his rapidly spinning wheels. Beast put on his special rings that were specially molded and seemed to give him metal claws. He flicked his wrist and said, "What tree?" We all looked and saw that it was shredded and cut to saw dust.


	3. Chapter 3

All of us stood in awe at Beast's stunning speed and power. To be honest I think that the skills that we learned from Beast are just fragments of his full power. Twister has power like Beast, Thorn and I have Beast's speed and calculation, plus all of us including twister can read each other perfectly. We were amazing when two of us came together. I could only Imagine what it would be like if all of us were fighting together. Beast patted me and Thorn on the shoulder, "Come on guys, in the morning it's time for school."

Yuu and I are home-schooled by Ren. Our house was big with an upstairs and a downstairs. Its looks as if you took two full-sized hotels rooms and put them directly on top of each other. We have two bathrooms, a bleached white carpet (try keeping that clean), two bedrooms upstairs and two bedrooms downstairs with a living room. We each have our own recliner chair and dresser full of clothes in our room. We have a huge flat screen TV downstairs and a kitchen upstairs, but the only time we use it is after a hard day of training and when a good action movie was on. Our classes were usually held outside to prevent distraction. Daichi goes to a regular high school down the road. Sometimes he even helps Ren teach. Ren is an amazing teacher, he managed to be in the gifted program when he was in high school and master AT at the same time. When I asked how he did it Ren always said "ATs were my textbooks." I didn't understand what he meant until I started middle school. When Ren was going to leave, my step parents said I couldn't go because I needed an education. Ren volunteered to homeschool me and that allowed mom and dad to let me go. Ren was an amazing teacher. After I learned the necessities of English language arts and history, we never discussed the subjects again. He now teaches us only Math, Science, and PE.

My favorite lesson is when he teaches us about speed and velocity. When we have science class, nine times out of ten we will be on our ATs. With every science lesson our skills grew. The velocity, friction, wind and air pressure, and speed lessons helped Yuu and I ride faster than the eye can see. Today Ren is teaching us about light and heat. We were in an old skate park with a large half pipe and about ten grind rails. Ren teaches us verbally, so we always have to pay attention. "Light can create a lot of things, but used in the right way it can make some things disappear." I raised my hand, "How?" Ren cracked his neck, "With enough heat, the light will start to bend and make the object disappear, you two have utilized this skill using motion, but you can take it even farther." This time Yuu raised his hand, "How?" Instead of giving us a simple answer, Ren started up his ATs. They started to accelerate faster and faster with every passing second, until Yuu and I couldn't believe what we were seeing. Ren multiplied and there were five of him before us. "This is how," all five Rens said in a chorus. Yuu and I were speechless; we didn't even have time to ask before Ren came back together and explained. "Just like you and Thorn can move so fast that you both disappear, I did the exact same thing except I added more friction to my steps. By doing so I created a heat mirage, like the waves of heat that make a part of the road in front of you look like water when you're driving on a road." Both Yuu and I wanted desperately to learn how to perform a trick like that. Ren seemed to read our thoughts and before we could open our moths he told us how. "You're both going to need different methods to do this, so I have a pretty good Idea." He whispered is Yuu's ear and his eyes seemed to practically pop out of his head before a massive grin spread across his face. Then Ren whispered in my ear and I practically fell over, it was so simple. Ren stepped back and nodded to us, "Do it." Yuu and I nodded at each other started our ATs and in no time there were three of both of us. "Woah!" All of us said at once. Yuu was just as surprised as I was. Amazingly both his ATs and mine were still moving. Ren smiled "Okay, break." Yuu and I stopped our ATs and our clones disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked over to Yuu and slapped him on the back, "That was amazing, what did he tell you." Yuu smiled. "He said to use the static electricity in the gears of my AT while moving incredibly fast, by the electricity would give the illusion of multiple opponents; he also mentioned I could utilize my close combat fighting along with it. What did he tell you?" I laughed a little. "He told me to use friction by doing a couple of poses while I rode at super speed, after that he told me that the speed of my wheels would create enough friction for me to manipulate the clones. He also said something about it being a bit more effective at night." We looked at Ren and tackled him to the ground with a double bro-hug. "We love you man!" Yuu and I yelled on Ren as he was laughing and hugging us back. "Love you too guys." After we got up there was one question burning in my head, "Hey Ren." Ren slapped his hand on top of my head. "What." "Can Daichi do this?" Ren laughed, "No way, he's too slow; but he has the ability to feel wind and with a bit of solo training he learned to manipulate air pressure."

We all got up and started to laugh. We had no idea why, but we couldn't stop for at least five minutes. Ren tried to clear his throat. "I think I've taught you all you need from kinder garden to a bachelor's degree in college, schools over. Permanently." I could barely contain my excitement. "Finally!" I screamed to the heavens. Ren put up a finger, "There is one last lesson you guys need to know." Yuu was practically shaking. "What! What! What!" Ren laughed. "Before we go to Tokyo in two weeks you guys need to know about AT kings, roads, and regalia."

Yuu and I nodded, "Tell us." Ren took us in the apartment and sat us down on the couch. "We never had to deal with this in China because there was only the four of us riding, but in Tokyo there will be completion. There will be amazing riders and they will be very strong. They all ride specific roads, each rider has their own road. Your 'Road' is the emphasis on the way you ride which determines your type, over time the run develops into a characteristic of style and variety of certain tricks, which determines their road. Riders who master their road to a high level are King-level and if you possess the roads regalia you are a king. Regalia are special AT parts that use air to work with the Kings road, aka the Infinity Atmosphere. It is your responsibility for you to create your own Regalia and discover your own road. Daichi and I discovered our roads and are in the process of making our own Regalia, and now it's your turn. For the next two weeks I want you to dedicate your time to discovering your road and making your own Regalia." Yuu and I both understood what Ren was telling us, we both knew there was more to do, and we couldn't be happier. We thought our fun was limited, but it's just getting started. We were so happy and could barely keep it under wraps. "One more thing," Ren said when we were both running on our way to our rooms. "Tokyo has AT teams that participate in battles and parts wars, when we get there learn how and make your own team. By the way I have some tech in my room you can use to arm your Regalia." We burst into Ren's room down the hall. There were two boxes lying next to his bed, Yuu took the one on the left and I took the one on the right. Ren had over 20 basic ATs in his room and Yuu and I grabbed a pair. As we rushed upstairs we asked Ren if we could use them and he happily obliged. For the next week in a half the only time any of us came out of our rooms was to eat and go to the nearest church on Sunday.

PLAY TIME IS OVER

Two weeks have come and gone in a heartbeat. We all had packed our bags and were having a family meeting at the dinner table upstairs. Ren clasped his hands together, "It's been a good life guys, goodbye China. Hello new beginnings." "Yeah!" we all screamed with our fists in the air and smiles on our faces. Ren smiled. "With this new beginning I shall take on a new name, I am Hydra; king of the Monster road." Twister pounded his chest once. "I am Hurricane, king of the Disaster road." Thorn stood and pounded a fist into his hand. "I am Spyke, king of the Pain road." I stood up and threw up a fist. "I am Solstice, king of the Eclipse road." Ren stood and put his hand in the middle of the table. We all stacked ours on top. "When we get to Tokyo," Ren said with a smile on his face, "We will pair up and make our own teams and when they're strong enough; our two teams shall come together and dominate the others. I will go with Hurricane. Spyke, you go with Solstice. Let's GO!" "YEAH!" We all screamed as we threw up our hands.


	5. Chapter 6

The plane ride took forever. It took us awhile to get through security without getting arrested. We managed to convince them our Regalia were regular roller skates. The plane ride took about three hours. Ren told us to review all of the skills we learned, and to think about and invent new skills. I was busy predicting how I was going to make my debut to the AT world. I then realized that I would have to observe as many battles as I could and figure out as many roads as I can. As I was beginning to figure out the true secrets of the road of flames, the plane came to a stop. We only had a couple of suit cases because we sold almost everything else. We had our Regalia in our backpacks that we never let leave our sights. Even during security, one of us was always keeping our eyes on the Regalia. We've never seen each other's' Regalia before. Ren said that when we get to Tokyo, all we would be wearing were our Regalia. I couldn't wait until we got out of the airport.

It was night fall when we got off the plane. The second we got our luggage, we were gone and out. Our luggage consisted of a fully packed letterman's bag, a wallet full of cash (each of us), a drawstring backpack (each again), and the clothes on our backs. We left the airport and changed into our costumes. Hurricane's costume was a pair of dark grey ripped-up jeans, a leather jacket with a tornado emblem on the back, and a muscle shirt.

Hydras costume was a purple hoodie with an eight headed dragon on the back, a white shirt with a Cyclops in the middle, a black and white cap, and leather pants. Spyke's costume was a dark red t-shirt, a leather jacket with shoulder spikes, black jeans, a chain at his waist, and leather wristbands. My costume was a red t-shirt, a black hoodie with a white cross emblem on the back, black jeans, and some red-tinted sun glasses. I finally got to see everyone's regalia. Hydra's was purple with; it seemed like, eight tailpipes on the back wheels of each AT with front wheels that had what almost looked like teeth coating the wheel. Hurricane's was gray and had wheels that resembled a closed jet turbine. Spyke's was red and the back wheels of each AT resembled a wheel covered in spikes. Mine was black with a red trim; it had a metallic and angled look, with wheels that had hundreds of small grooves in them. We all knew there was more to each other's regalia than meets the eye.

My regalia is activated by a trigger word that could only be said using my voice. My regalia has a dual effect, one activates during the day, the other activates at night. Like an eclipse I can burn in darkness and hide in the light. Hydra gathered us together and gave us the game plan. "Explore the city learn the lay of the land." He gave Spyke and me a piece of paper. "Find the address once you've had your fill of the city; be back before 1:00 in the morning." We stacked our hands one on top of the other. "Disperse!" We separated so fast, the people nearby didn't even have time to gasp before we were gone.


	6. Chapter 7

"Holy Crap! This city is huge man." I screamed at Spyke. "I know right?" We were both leaping from rooftop to rooftop, pulling of tricks left in right that we thought of on the spot. Usually we would be bursting at super speed, but we were having too much fun. "Yo Solstice, look over there." I looked to my right and couldn't believe what I was seeing, in the back of some school, some kid with spikey blue hair seemed to be racing with a large African American guy. "Hey look over there Spyke." There was a large group of riders in some massive circle around the racing zone. "Let's check it out." We found ourselves a spot between a dude with red wavy hair and a girl who had long pink hair that traveled to her back. "What is this?" I asked the guy with red hair. "An AT battle." I could tell he was British since his accent is so heavy. So this is what Hydra has been telling us about. After that moment Spyke and I never took our eyes of the fight. The blue haired kid was doing pretty well until he slammed his shoulder against the side of a building. I was just about to jump down and save him when the pink haired girl told me to hold on. Just before the blue haired kid could come near the ground, he grabbed a pole and rode up it while spiraling to gain momentum. Impressive, it took me a week to learn that when I first rode AT, and this kid pulled it off right off the bat. The battle ended with the blue haired kid doing a split over the African American's head and riding the wall to victory. "Spyke," "Yeah?" "I love this town." Spyke got a wicked grin on his face. "Me too man."

We were on our way home when something caught my eye. I stopped mid run on top of a building, Spyke rode up next to me. "What's the problem dude? I pointed down. "Look." He looked down the side of the building and raised an eyebrow. In the alleyway below the wall two girls were being intimidated by a gang of five AT riders wearing green jackets with bat emblems on the back. Without thinking, we both jumped down in between the two girls and the gang. "Hey!" This guy sounded like he might have been seventeen. Even while he was wearing a visor, I could tell he was butt ugly. I turned to the girls. "You two okay?" They nervously nodded yes. "Hey I'm talking to..." "SHUT UP!" Spyke barked at who seemed to be the leader. The leader turned red and the second dude on the left clenched both of his fists. "You dare talk back to Nagatsu Hama, leader of the Vampire fangs." Well that explained why they were all wearing trench coats and had hoods on with fake fangs in their mouths. Spyke laughed, "Yeah, so what." All of them started to draw knives, the girls started to scream. I turned around and tried to calm them down. "Don't worry everything's fine." I turned and looked at Spyke." "Normal speed or omega?" He chuckled. "Let's make this quick and go normal." "Not enough for each of us?" He shrugged. "I guess we both take out ugly." The dude with the visor really got pissed. "KILL THESE MORONS!"

Spyke and I both punched him in the mouth the second he finished that last sentence. Then, without missing a beat, we both side kicked him in the stomach. I turned to the other two guys in front of me and smiled. For a second they looked afraid, and then they shook it off and ran at me swinging their knives. I easily avoided the first guy's swipe and punched him in the face, breaking his jaw in the process. The other guy got lucky and managed to slice a small rip in my hoodie. I got really mad and kicked him in the stomach, and as he started to double over I gave him a right uppercut. His body went flying and landed about two feet away. "Man, I almost forgot to hold back." I turned to see Spyke smiling with the two guy on top of each other on the ground groaning. "You too." "Spyyyyyke." He laughed. "They'll be fine, but their kids won't."


	7. Chapter 8

We both turned to the girls who suddenly smiled and gave us both a hug. "Thank you!" They screamed in unison. Spyke and I were starting to blush. "Hey it's no problem" we said, naturally, at the same time the one hugging me had red hair, fair skin and had a face more beautiful than a sunset. I had no Idea that Tokyo had cute girls. Yes! She was just an inch shorter than me and had the body of a super model. I could tell by Spyke's look that he is really enjoying this. The girl hugging him had dark black hair that had a body a lot like her friend. They girls let go of us and we asked them what their names were. The red haired one was Amaya, and the black haired one was Ayako. They asked us what our names were this time. I told Amaya my name is Rashard, or she could call me Solstice. She giggled. Spyke told Ayako his name was Yuu or Spyke. She did the exact same thing, giggle. They turned to us and asked if we were doing anything tomorrow. Spyke and I looked at each other and tried really hard not to smile like maniacs. "No, I don't think so," I told them. As if it was rehearsed, they both took out sharpies and wrote down their numbers on our arms. "Call me," they both said smiling. After that something really weird happened Amaya kissed me on my left cheek in synch with Ayako kissing Spyke on his right cheek, then laughed the cute way only they knew how and left.

I looked at Spyke as he looked at me. "I think we just made a date." "Yep" "On our first day here." "Yep" I smiled and held up my fist. "We're awesome." Spyke grinned and pounded my fist. "Yeah we are." We took out our papers, read the address, and rode all the way home smiling like maniacs.


	8. Chapter 9

**SPYKES POV**

Man what and awesome day, Solstice and I saw our first AT battle, saved two girls from getting mugged, and got two completely hot girls to go out with us all on the same day. Man we are awesome. The whole way home I couldn't stop smiling. We caught a lucky break when we stopped to see that AT battle. If I didn't notice that battle when I did none of this would've happened. It's a good thing we didn't go serious in that gang fight, otherwise we would've scared those girls away. Whenever we get serious, we seem to change into different people Solstice gets a freezing cold glare and smiles as he fights; and I, for some strange reason, start to laugh like a maniac. And don't make me mention what Beast, I mean Hydra, and Hurricane get like; way too scary.

We got home at about 1:30 tops. Our new house was really nice now. It had a nice living room with one of our old TVs with two big light brown couches, with shag carpeting past the kitchen that was downstairs this time; complete with wooden floors and fully stocked refrigerator, cabinets, and drawers. The way upstairs had a wooden rail with white support columns, the rail went from the stairs to half the length of the hallway, on the left of the stairs down the hallway was a bathroom on the right, and two bathrooms across from each other at the end of the hall, if you turned completely around you would see a laundry room at the right of the stairs and at the end of that yard long hall, another room. This room was pretty big with a master bed and a bathroom at the right of where you walk in. if you walked through the living room, you would find another room that had an open view outside with a bathroom too.

Ren was sitting with Daichi on a couch watching UFC. Ren turned to us with the intense brother-like expression. "Where have you two been?" Rashard told Ren and Daichi about our epic night. When he finished Ren and Daichi started laughing. I was starting to laugh too. "What's so funny?" Ren was wiping away a tear that escaped his eye. "Daichi and I had a similar thing happen to us today too." I rescued a 19 year old woman named Etsuko from some drunks and Daichi rescued a high school sophomore named Hisa from some potential rapists." Rashard tilted his head. "Huh?" Ren laughed. "It was three guys that were touching her inappropriately on the street, for five seconds." We all looked at Daichi who was blushing. "What can I say, I'm pretty righteous when it comes to innocent high schoolers." I chuckled. "Cute, innocent high schoolers." After that comment we all broke out into one big laugh. Home sweet home. After five minutes, Ren stopped laughing and got serious. "Yuu, Rashard, there are some things you have to know about AT here." We sat on the couch across from Ren and were listening intently. "In Tokyo they have this system called parts war. This is an exceptionally easy way to obtain parts but other things can be bet like money, emblems, territories or other Regalia. But usually they're parts and emblems. There are different ways to climb to the top of parts war, win three battles in a row against a team of the same class, or one battle against a team of a higher class. You won't have to worry about stickers and emblems until you build your team. You could also do parts war for fun to meet new people.

"There are six classes ranking from F to A. A class being the highest and F class being the lowest. F class is dash which is a series of one-on-one races. E class is hurdle, which is a dash while avoiding large obstacles like buildings or wide gaps. You can go over, around, or through the obstacle. D class is cube which is one-on-one combat with riders in an enclosed space. C class is air, there are ten platforms, last team standing on one wins. B class is disk, which is like American throw 'em up bust 'em up. Finally, A class is balloon. This battle combines all the battling systems from F-A. It is usually five-on-five, or sis-on-six. The team is separated into positions: panther- the only member allowed to touch the balloon (if anyone else touches the balloon, the team is disqualified), Decoy- lures enemies away pretending to be the panther, Ultimate- battles other team, Middle- assists everyone else, and Keeper- stops enemy attacks." Rashard and I took this all in. We now finally realized what it would take to be the best riders in Japan. But that can wait for another day. We're very tired right now. But Ren wasn't finished with us yet. "Guys." We sat back down. "What?" Ren rubbed his eyes. "In the future, you might meet storm riders with shadows. A shadow is an image that usually appears after an AT battle. You shadow is like a visual interpretation of your road. Only strong riders can possess them." Rashard raised his hand. "Yes?" "If the strongest riders have shadows, then why don't we have them?" Ren thought about it for a moment. "Our roads were never pushed to the limit before; we were usually training and knew nothing about our roads in China. But here we can find challenges, and finally push our skills to the limit. And when that time comes, your shadows will appear." This time I raised my hand. "Yes?" "Can we go to bed now?" Ren yawned. "Yeah, I'm tired too."

My room and Rashard's were across each other upstairs, no shock there, Ren got the room at the other end of the hall, no duh, and Daichi got the room downstairs, oh come on. My room and Rashard's both consisted of a closet, dresser, queen sized bed, and a flat screen TV.

My room had a silver ceiling with red walls, and Rashard had a black ceiling with red walls. We slept in our street clothes that night. For some reason all of us like to sleep with the door open. First me. "Night Ren." Then Ren. "Night Daichi" Then Daichi. "Night Rashard" Finally Rashard. "Night Spyke."


	9. Chapter 10

RASHARD'S POV

I woke up to the sound of bacon popping and the smell of eggs cooking. Yuu was asleep for five more seconds before he woke up too. "Morning Rashard." I wiped the sleep from my eyes. "Morning good buddy." He yawned. "Was that stuff that happened last night a dream?" We held up our right arms and behold, the numbers were still there. "Guess it wasn't man." He let loose a big sigh. "Good." We brushed our teeth and went down stairs to a table full of food and Daichi and Ren watching TV. "What's the special occasion Ren?" Ren looked up from his plate of bacon and pancakes to our faces. "It's our first day in Tokyo and we all practically have girlfriends, I think that's a reason to celebrate." Spyke and I rubbed our palms together really fast for a second. "Amen to that bro." We said completely in synch.

We ate our breakfast until we were just about full. We learned not to ride on a full stomach back in china the hard way. After a few hours of watching TV, 11:00 rolled around. I looked down at my arm almost forgetting the number was there. "Hey Ren does this house have a phone?" Ren swallowed his bacon. "Better." He tossed me and Yuu some classic cell phones that slid to reveal a keyboard. "Daichi and I picked them up on our way home last night; all of our numbers are already programed in the phone, call when you need us." Spyke and both gave Ren a man hug. "Thanks bro." Spyke and I said before we grabbed our Regalia and rushed out of the door. We barely made it off the property before we were programing our dates' numbers in our phones. Five minutes later, we were on top of a large building looking over some of the city. "So Spyke, you gonna call first?" "No man, you call first." "Okay, we'll call at the same time." "Deal." "We dial on one, two, three!" We hit the dial buttons and were holding our phones to our ears. The phone rang twice before Amaya picked up. "Hello?" I gulped for a second. "Hey it's your hero." What kind of line is that? Man I feel stupid. "Oh hey Solstice, how are you?" She remembers my name! "Just fine, do you want to hang out today?" Please say yes. "Of course I would! I can't wait to see you." She can't wait to see me, awesome. "I can't wait to see you either; I'll meet you at the fountain in the middle of town in fifteen minutes." "Okay." I turned to see Spyke laughing. "You didn't call her did you Spyke?" "I had to know the game plan first; I'm calling her for real this time." After he was done we both sat down grinning from ear to ear.

"Spyke?"

"Yeah."

"You do realize these costumes are too hot and we need to take a shower right?"

Spyke dropped his jaw like I punched him in the face. "We've got to get home man."


	10. Chapter 11

"Ditto." We got home in less than two minutes and took a ten minute power shower. We changed into out summer costumes, his consisting of red converse sneakers, black cargo pants, a gray shirt with a barbwire pattern, and a black sweatband on his left hand. Mine was an orange sleeveless muscle shirt, black jean shorts, black Nikes, an orange cap, and my trademark red tinted sun glasses. We had on red drawstring back packs with our swimming trunks inside, just in case they wanted to go swimming, along with our ATs for quick transportation. When we reached the porch it was 11:13. I turned to Spyke. "Only one way we can make it." Spyke smiled. "Our first time in Tokyo." We strapped on our ATs and nodded to each other. We both knelt on one knee and started our ATs. "Ready, set, let's go!" We disappeared right there on the spot. We were nearby, but we had to be careful and watch where we were going. We already pushed over a dude in a suit with a brief case in trash can. It was three seconds before the fountain came into view we managed to skid to a stop into a bench. We slipped our normal shoes back on. "We've got to work on that man." Spyke was making sure his hair was still spikey. "I know bro; we'll make a note to train later." I checked my phone and it was still 11:13. "We made pretty good time." Spyke slumped on his side of the bench. "Good thing too, give me a minute." I laughed a little. "Take it, because that's all you have." We spent the next two minutes catching out breath. Yes, we have to practically hold our breath when going at super speed. When we finally got our air back, Amaya and Ayako finally came.

I looked at Spyke and we started to smile. We got up and went to meet them in the middle of the small park. Amaya and Ayako were smiling and waving before we could even start walking. "Hi guys." They both screamed in unison. Did I mention that I love it when they do that? No? Well I do, and by the spark in Spyke's eye, he does too. We waved back smiling. "Hey Amaya." "Hi Ayako." They ran up to us and gave us both leaping hugs; I will never get tired of this. Amaya was wearing a pink t shirt, with black shorts that came just to her thigh, with some pink and black tennis shoes. Ayako was wearing a black and purple long sleeve shirt with the sleeves missing ovals of fabric down her arms, with a black and purple skirt that reached a little ways past the middle of her thighs. She was also wearing black and purple striped socks that reached her knee with black combat boots. We put them down. I smiled and held Amaya's hand. "I missed you." She rubbed my cheek. "I missed you too."

Spyke tapped me on the shoulder with Ayako under his right arm and gave me a look that said: "What do we do now?" To be honest, I didn't have a clue. "It's our first time in Tokyo, so where do you two want to go?" They both seemed to ponder this question. Amaya turned to Ayako. "Wanna go to the amusement park?" Ayako nodded. "That's a great idea." Spyke and I nodded, the amusement park it is. The amusement park was a block away so it would be a ten minute walk. We just started walking when Amaya asked me why I always wear sun glasses. I thought about it for a minute. "I guess I just like to look cool." She then playfully snatched my cap off my head and my shades of my face. "Heeeyyy." She put on my shades and put my cap on her head turned backwards. She put up a peace sign and started leaning on my shoulder. "Do I look cool?" She said in a mock impression of my voice. We all started to laugh. Spyke was about to keel over. "You look better that he does." I brother-punched him in the arm. "Shut it Spyke, Amaya you look totally cool." She began to laugh as she rested her head on my shoulder as we walked.


	11. Chapter 12

We made it to the amusement park without a problem. When we reached the ticket booth, the girls started to take out their purses. "Hey don't worry about it." I told Amaya. "We'll take care of it." Spyke told Ayako. We tried to not make it a big deal when we each took out enough money to pay for all of us. Luckily Spyke and I saw this coming and managed to take out half the price for each of us. The ticket counter guy had a bandaged nose and looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Enjoy the park." He said in a really gruff voice. "Cool, let's go." We went into the amusement park and had a great time. The first thing we went on was some kind of spinning pendulum. The line was super long. When we saw the lines full length the girls looked really disappointed. "Aww, the line is too long." Amaya said with an adorable pout on her face. "It's gonna take forever to get to the ride," said Ayako leaning on Spyke's shoulder. Spyke and I looked at each other and nodded. "Wait here," we both said. We went up the line and stepped in front of the fifth place in line. The guy behind us was huge and looked like a big red building. He looked like he was about to say something, then a fear came across his eyes and he didn't say anything. We turned around to our dates and waved for them to come over. They came over bouncing and smiling and gave us hugs. "How did you guys do that?" Ayako asked both of us. We shrugged, "We have our ways." It was really our aura. Spyke and I have been through rigorous training with Hydra for most of our lives. That training left us with such an aura of confidence that almost every guy that looks at us becomes scared of us. It's a pretty handy trick to skipping through lines. To be honest, we've never been to a real amusement park before, usually they were abandoned and we used them to train. We were next on the ride. Being strapped in made me and Spyke pretty uneasy. It made us feel so, restricted, bound. I must have had a scared look on my face because Amaya, still wearing my shades and hat, grabbed my hand and told I'll be fine. I smiled and brushed some hair from her face, "You might want to give the ride controller my hat, it's the only red one I've got." Amaya laughed and gave the man my hat. "I'm keeping the shades though." This time it was my turn to laugh. Suddenly the floor folded inwards and our feet were no longer touching the ground. This time Spyke began to lose his cool and started to whip his head around to find the source of all of this. I have no idea what Ayako said to him but suddenly he began to relax.

The ride began to start. First the seats started rotating slowly and the ride started to sway. First swinging soft and short, and then faster and father. In ten seconds we were all creaming with delight as we swung high in the air. I can't believe how fun this is, this is almost as fun as riding ATs. After maybe seven minutes of screaming, the ride began to slow to a stop. When we got off the ride, the girls could barely walk. Luckily, we ride AT so much that the air time didn't have any effect in Spyke's or my own legs. I grabbed my hat as Spyke and I Half carried our dates to the next ride.


	12. Chapter 13

. Most of the rides were thrill rides and the results were the same for most of them. After a while the girls wanted to go through the house of horrors. "You've got to be kidding me," I said quietly to myself. "Come on Solstice, let's go through the house of horrors," she said with an enthusiastic smile. I couldn't deny that face. "Okay, let's go in." It was kind of a cart style ride and Spyke and I got us on the ride in less than two minutes flat. The effects were really good. If Ren hadn't given us fear training over the years, I would have been pretty frightened. The girls were terrified. They spent most of the ride buried in our shoulders (score!). By the time the ride was over, we were more happy than frightened by the ride.

The last ride we went on was the Ferris wheel. We were next in line when the sun started to set. I checked my phone 6:00, perfect timing. We were lucky enough to get the seat that went to the very top of the wheel. There was enough room for all of us to sit on a single side; Spyke and I on the outside, Amaya and Ayako in between us. Amaya leaned on my shoulder. "The sunset is so beautiful today." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and leaned my head on hers. "This is an amazing view." I turned my head to see Ayako holding hands with Spyke. "This is the best day of my life." The girls said in unison. "Mine too." Spyke and I said together out of pure instinct. I can't believe we are all connected to such a degree. Suddenly my heart started beating so fast I thought it would break out of my chest. Suddenly, once again in synch, the girls put a hand on Spyke's and my shoulder. They then placed their hands on the back of our heads and slowly pulled us forward. All of a sudden Spyke and I found ourselves being kissed on the lips. This is kind of new to us but we managed not to lose our heads. After about three seconds they pulled away. It seemed that was their first kiss too because their cheeks were so freaking red, I bet ours weren't too far behind. "Wow." We all sighed at the exact same time. We got off the ride holding hands with smiles on our faces. Just when I thought this day couldn't get any better, it got bad quick.

There were over twenty guys in trench coats were in our path holding bats, knives, axes, and brass knuckles. Just when I thought my day would have a perfect ending. Just then, the ticket booth guy stepped out from in between them all with a confident smile on his face. That's where I've seen him before. This jack-off was the guy that Spyke and I laid out last night. "You've got something I want, and what a Hama wants, a Hama's gonna get." Spyke and I set down our drawstring back packs. Spyke beat me to the snappy come-back. "I don't give a crap what you want; these girls don't like you so back the heck off." Nagatsu managed to pull off a sneer. "You're both very strong fighters, join my team, become somebody. I'm a wealthy guy. Give up the girls and I'll make it worth your while." This time I beat Spyke to the comeback. "Heck no, if you want them, you're gonna have to go through us." Nagatsu turned to his team. "Kill them. And you can do whatever you want with the girls." Before either of the thugs could blink the Amaya and Ayako were already moving. They zipped right by us before we even knew what happened. Amaya kicked Nagatsu in the back as Ayako leapt up to kick Nagatsu in the neck. How could any human move that fast? Spyke tapped my shoulder, "Look at their feet." I didn't notice it until Spyke pointed it out, I turned around and our regalia were gone. "Holy crap Spyke, they have absolutely no idea how much power they are packing in those ATs." My regalia is safe as long as Amaya didn't find out my trigger word, but I don't know about Spyke's regalia. Amaya was dominating her half of the thugs; she used a variety of punches and kicks that you could only imagine out of the world's greatest action movies. Ayako wasn't bad either; she was using a combination of street fighting and judo. The fight was over in about twenty seconds.

Oh man, our girlfriends are storm riders.

Please rate and comment. If you want a character give me their name, costume, road, personality, and if they have any regalia(with description).


	13. Chapter 14

What started out as a small army now resembles a small graveyard. Amaya and Ayako's beatdown has left all twenty men with strange wounds, almost like they have been shredded by some rabid animal. Their expression changed from rage to embarrassment in less than a millisecond. They sheepishly took off our regalia and handed them back to us.

"Sorry," they both said, "we got a little carried away." Spyke and I just stood there stunned. We grabbed our ATs and it was a couple of seconds before I found my voice. "How in the world did-, where did you learn to ride like that?" Ayako and Amaya shrugged. "We kind of picked up on watching friends of ours practice." Spyke looked in my direction then back to them. "Exactly who are these friends of yours?" Ayako thought for a moment. "Agito Wanijima and Akira Udou, we help tune their regalia and sub regalia." Spyke scratched his head, "Sub regalia?" Ayako chuckled, "Regalia that lacks what really makes a regalia a regalia, or in other words an early model."

The look on Spyke's face said it all: _We've got ourselves some new team members bro._ I looked Ayako in the eye, "Could you take us to them?" Ayako looked at Amaya and she nodded. Ayako turned back to us, "Sure, we kind of owe you for saving our lives and us taking your ATs." Amaya nodded, "But can we go swimming first, it has been a long day and I want to cool off." Spyke and I thought about it, "Fine for just an hour."

ONE HOUR LATER

"Wow that water felt good," Spyke said walking beside Ayako away from the beach. "You said it," I commented with Amaya under my arms. The moon was out tonight and there was a slight breeze, perfect battling conditions for Spyke and me. It was fun swimming at night, it was especially fun when that big wave washed us to the shore.

After that we changed back into our street clothes and the girls were leading us to Agito and Akira. We were walking down the side walk to an abandoned construction sight, "So this is where they train huh," Spyke said looking at the abandoned site.

"They use to be members of a special police force that prosecuted AT riders, now they've abandoned the force for the thrill of battle." Spyke chuckled, "Sounds like my kind of people." Ayako cast a warning glance at Spyke, "I must warn you Agito is a little, psycho." I turned to Ayako, "How, what is wrong with him?" Amaya patted my shoulder, "He kind of has a split personality, Agito and Akito. Agito is the complete opposite of Akito. Agito is fierce, fearless, and has a never say die attitude. Akito is sweet, kind, and is gay." Spyke turned slightly red, "Forget what I said a minute ago."

We walked into the construction site to see a crowd of people watching a parts war battle, I'm guessing it was an A class battle because there was a balloon floating overhead. "Come on," Amaya said, "let's get a better view." We took the stairs to a plate form above the battle. I think I saw that blue haired kid on the top platform. "This is gonna be a fun battle to watch." Spyke said with a gleam in his eye.

I saw five guys wearing bull masks going up against two, I guess around, fifteen year olds with, it seemed like, hooks and chains tied to their bodies. From what I could see, the one wearing an orange strait jacket had five long strips of fabric with hooks on the end of them tied to his legs and torso. The other one had on a white t-shirt, blue shorts, had brown hair, and two long metal chains in his wrists. There was some announcer with a TV on his head, but I wasn't listening, I was too focused on the battle at hand. The battle just started and both teams start to run up a crane neck to the balloon.

Agito and Akira started up the crane after the fifth bull member was riding up the neck. I thought this would be it until Agito and Akira started taking down the bull members. Agito must really be used to not using his arms because he then started to use specific movements in his legs to wrap his hooks around a bull, drag him his way, and rip him apart using his kicks. Akira was using a similar technique with his arms and used his knees to knock whatever bull he caught of the crane.

One bull raced right by them down the crane. I thought he was running away until he reached the controls and started to move the crane around. Akira knocked down another bull until there was only two in front of them and two behind them. Did I mention the crane's control box is at least a whole story from the ground? No. Well it is. Agito suddenly turned around as the two bulls jumped from support pipe to support pipe with Akira after them. The bull at the controls suddenly made the crane arm go straight as Agito was racing down it.

For a moment he was falling and landed on the edge of the arm. Without the use of his arms for balance I surely thought he was going to fall. But he seemed to bend his entire body as he landed, and he rode the edge of the rail with his back to open air. "THIS IS WHY I LOVE AT BATTLES!" I heard a slight rasp in his voice as he yelled. "TIGHTROPED ON THE EDGE OF LIFE AND DEATH, ONE MOVE AND IT OVER A-HAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS THE TRUE THRILL OF BATTLE, THIS IS MY ROAD!" For the first time I saw a shadow. Behind Agito now was a huge great white shark swimming through a tidal wave towards the bull in the control box. For a minute I forgot to look at Akira as he wrapped a bull in his chains as he was jumping and broke his helmet mask with one kick. The last bull frantically climbing the support beams must have unfortunately been the panther.

I was torn between watching Akira tear apart the panther, or Agito tear apart the bull in the control box. From the looks of it; it wouldn't have mattered, the same thing happened. As Akito burst through the glass of the control box, Akira wrapped one of his chains around the ankle of the last bull just as his fingers touched the balloon. Akito wrapped his hooks into the bull as they were falling; Akira used the chain around the panther's ankle to flip him upside down. Akito started using the hooks to spin the bull around as he was kicking him spinning right side up in the opposite direction, Akira was doing the same thing. In the process, there was a swirling spiral of blood as they were falling. They continued to spin there victims faster and faster, and started to give more consecutive kicks as they spun. I thought it would never end until they both managed to stop on a plate form, in two different spots, with their victims dangling bleeding, with slashes all over their bodies.


	14. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own air gear. Only my OC and their roads.

"The slashes are a symbol of their hard training," Ayako said. Spyke scratched his head, "How?" Amaya put her hand on a nearby beam and we saw it was layered with scratches. "This one," she ran her hand along a thin short mark, "symbolizes a wall ride 360 that has taken months to perfect." Ayako put her hand on another beam and traced a long thick mark. "And this mark symbolizes a perfect wall ride and lift-off." I finally get it. It might be a little extreme to carve it into someone's body, but I completely understand what he is coming from. These guys are perfect team mates. Still hanging from the two riders, the guys in the bull masks were groaning pretty loud.

"Spyke."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I think it's time to introduce ourselves."

Before Amaya or Ayako had time to protest, Spyke and I already were twenty feet away from the platform we were standing on. Luckily jumping from high elevations with no ATs was a common training method Ren put us in. Sure it caused a few injuries, but it taught us what we needed to know. Three seconds before we hit the ground, Spyke and I already had our ATs on and ready to go. The second our ATs hit the dirt, we soared through the air to our desired opponents. Spyke flew towards Agito and I flew towards Akira. Spyke cut Agito's hooks that were sunk into bull mask's skin and managed to get him safely to the ground without ripping his skin off.

I managed to get enough jump to cut the other bull mask free from the chains by kicking the chain right above his ankle. I don't know how but I managed to get him to the ground without getting too much blood on my shirt.

Akira and Agito looked down at Spyke and I with pure anger in their eyes, perfect. Agito has a bit of a potty mouth so I'm substituting some of his words for obvious reasons. Agito jumped down followed by Akira. Agito rode up to Spyke and Akira rode up to me. Agito was the first one to speak, "Who are you two freaking wholes?" Spyke was enjoying this way too much on the inside.

"I'm here to ask you to join our team that we're making." Agito and Akira looked up at Amaya and Ayako on the platform. "Did you two tell these guys about us?!" Akira yelled into the crowd. "Hey, hey, hey," I said trying to calm him down, "It wasn't their fault, how about a battle?" Akira looked like he was going to decline until he saw the ATs we were wearing. "Fine," he took out a piece of metal with a shark and a wooly mammoth encircling the names Akira and Agito. "We'll bet our emblem. If you two win, we'll join your team. If we win, we get those ATs you're wearing." Agito looked outraged, "What the hell Akira, I'm the Glob-dang freaking Fang king; I shouldn't have to be involved in crappy battles like this."

Akira raised his arm in front of Agito's chest, "Don't forget that I'm at king level as well, the only reason your titled as Fang king is because you got lucky during a sparring match." Agito grunted but looked a bit more under control. Man, to be able to hold back a monster like Agito with a few words. Akira must be pretty tough. They both had similar eyes, Agito's was yellow with a black vertical slit were as Akira's were a more light brown with a slit. I also didn't notice until now that Agito's left eye was covered. Probably the trigger that makes him go from Agito to Akito.

"So," I said in a monotone as I slipped into a fighting stance, "we gonna fight or what?"

Agito laughed a sinister chuckle as he started to strap replacement hooks on his legs. Akira nodded and we all got into our various fighting positions. I turned in Spyke's direction, "This is going to be a good fight," I said slightly above a whisper. He grinned wildly as his eyes got a slight gleam. Here we go.

Agito, Akira, Spyke, and I all disappeared for a moment and re-appeared with Agito and Spyke in the air with their ATs clashed and Akira and I with our knees clashed on the ground. I smiled a bit and threw a quick roundhouse kick, but he easily blocked it with his left hand. Then he started to throw a couple of punching combos at me as I blocked and dodged. I started to notice that he was constantly flipping over my head from my back to my front.

I didn't seem that big of a deal until I figured out his true plan. He lured me into a trap. The unnecessary flipping was his way of manipulating the chains to wrap around my body. He pulled back both of his arms and the chains constricted around my body.

While I was wrapped up in my chain prison, he landed a good placed kick in my stomach, and then hurled my against the crane's base. I hit the metal pretty hard and left a dent in the structure, I also tasted blood in my mouth. "Good, good," I said in my best Yoda impression, "you have managed to draw blood, not many can do that." I smiled for a second and then put on a dead serious face. "Now you deserve to have me fight without holding back." I could see that Spyke was beginning to get serious because he had a small slash on his arm and was chuckling pretty loud. "Spyke," I cried out.

"Yeah," he managed to force out. I took off my cap and threw it high in the air. "Don't hold back." For a moment we both grew silent, and then the laughing started.

I can't describe to you the sound of that maniacal laughter that emanated from Spyke's throat. Whenever I hear that laugh, I know Spyke has given most of himself over to the lust of battle. Then I felt the muscles in my face twitch as it formed into a cocky smile. I think this kind ticked Akira off because his AT began to accelerate in my direction, "Don't look down on me," Akira yelled as he raced towards me.

Before he could come any closer, I disappeared then reappeared above his head. Before he could even look up, I landed a solid front-flip kick to his back. As he faltered forward, still in midair, I vanished once again and reappeared in front of Akira and gave him a solid right punch in the face. He flew back about three feet and dropped onto his back. As if on cue, Agito came flying in out of nowhere and fell next to Akira as Spyke landed next to me laughing to himself.

Agito managed to help Akira up as I patted Spyke on the back. "We're not done yet!" Agito yelled at us. Spyke started to laugh even louder, "Come one," he screamed at them, "give us all you've got." As the words escaped him lips, the tension in the air suddenly changed. Akira's AT wheels suddenly split into sections until it resembled an armored core with teeth and a horn on the toe. "Prepare to taste the power of the fang regalia, Bloody Armor Fang on Gigaers." Then Agito's wheels split also(a bit less than Akira's) and his front wheel guard jutted out and now resembled a shark's fin, " Sub-regalia, sand leopard."

Just as the words left Agito's lips, Akira and Agito simultaneously kicked the air in front of them and shot two shock waves in our direction. The shock wave that left Akira's AT was a big blue X and Agito's shock wave was a large yellow slash. The shadows behind him showed a large multi-finned shark and a metallic dragon-like warrior. As the shock waves converged on us, Spyke and I met them with our ATs and kicked them the second they came within reach. Spyke managed to obliterate the yellow shock wave as I caused the other one to diffuse and scatter behind me with a loud BOOM!

After that I looked at Spyke and he finally calmed down. For a moment there was a slight wind as dirt kicked up around my ATs. "The battle is over," I called to Akira and Agito, "we win."

"Bull****, the battle just started to get good." Agito called out. I held out my hand and showed them their emblem. "We got your emblem so you two loose." Akira looked insanely shocked as he patted himself down and found nothing. "How did-" he started to say. "When that wind picked up I took the opportunity to use my "time" and grabbed your emblem. Didn't you notice the dirt picking up only around my ATs?" Akira started to say something, then just simply smiled and shook his head. "I guess we lost," he said humbly. "But I have one thing to ask, who are you guys?" Spyke and I made a slight bowing gesture. "I'm Solstice and this is Spyke, you'll be great for our team." Agito looked like he was ready to explode, "No f****ing-" before he could finish that sentence, the whole area became illuminated with white, red, and blue lights.

Out of nowhere, cops in riot gear started appearing and some dude was on top of the platform Agito was standing on when I saved that bulls guy. He looked like a total cross dresser. He had long silver hair, a half on purple jacket that stopped at his elbows, a to small tank top that stopped above his pierced navel, long purple slacks, and brown slightly heeled boots.

He started screaming through a blow horn but all I heard was something about them being the G men and something about the illegal misuse of ATs before all hell broke loose. There was some kind of explosion then riders and cops started scattering everywhere. There was a thick cloud of smoke and we made quick work of finding Amaya and Ayako on the second platform from the ground. "What's going on?" Spyke asked Ayako. "This is Bulls territory; they activated the explosives to help the stormriders escape." Spyke and I latched arms until it looked like we were about to carry something heavy. "Hop on," we said to the girls. After they made themselves comfortable, Spyke and I leapt from the second floor and began to take some passage directly below the first elevated floor. We rode through the passage way and we saw the cross dresser and his gang chasing after us. "Oh come on," Spyke yelled behind me, "they have ATs too? What freaking hypocrites."

Just then Agito and Akira burst forth through the G men. "Agito, what they heck are you doing?" the cross dresser yelled. "Solstice is my kill and my kill alone." Akira looked like he wanted to do a face palm. "You've got to be kidding me" I heard him mumble to himself.


	15. Chapter 16

"Spyke, how long can you hold Amaya and Ayako by yourself," I said while Agito was attempting (and succeeding) at kicking every point of my body he could reach. "Maybe half a second," Spyke said looking a little concerned. "What do you plan to do?"

Agito gave me a kick in the right cheek of my face, "Hold on to them!" I suddenly disappeared from view for a moment and Spyke had to strain to keep the girls above the ground. Then I reappeared with Agito's neck inside of the bend of my left knee. "You've got to be kidding me Agito, why are you so uptight? Just relax and enjoy yourself. "

Unfortunately we kind of ran out of road and suddenly we were falling through open air. All of us except for Akira and Agito were yelling with excitement as we descended through the air. By the confused look Agito had, he had no idea why we were all so excited. "I could go into a long explanation about how you can enjoy the ride and leave the bottom of your little well or something but I'll just say this. Leave the ground and soar through the sky." Spyke turned to Akira, "Pretty nice regalia, but the wheel space takes away the ATs ability to jump. With a couple of modifications, Solstice and I can give you your wings back, you can then be a beast that can fight on land and in the air."

What happened after that, I still don't understand. Agito suddenly switched over and started to float towards me(nooo). He came even closer (no noooo.) His face was directly in front of mine (no f****ing way). Before his face came any closer I quickly (and forcefully) pushed the dude away and made a note to only speak to the guy when his eye patch was on his other eye. "Woah, woah, woah, Eclipse king don't roll that way my homo friend." I could see Spyke laughing his head off and the girls giggling to themselves. Even Akira was trying not to laugh. "Looks like Amaya has got some competitions," Spyke said.

"Well time to land," I said trying to shrug off that last comment. Spyke and I caught the girls, but when Akito came falling down, I just caught him for half a second before I let him drop. "Owww." he whined. "Somebody switch him over before I have a stalker please," I complained to Akira. "Fine," Akira switched the eye patch back to Agito. "What?" he snarled. "Spyke and I can upgrade both Akira's and your regalia so you'll be able to have the same amount of power, along with having your "wings" back," I told him. Akira nodded his head, "Good, how long is it going to take?" Spyke shrugged his shoulders, "With both of us working on it, maybe three days." Agito looked pissed," Three days! Why you-"

"We'll take it," Akira spat in Agito's direction, "where should we meet when you're done?" Spyke and I looked at each other, "We'll meet in the park at noon," we said in unison. "Okay" Spyke looked at his watch (I never noticed that till this point), "It's like 2:00 in the morning. Oh man, Hydra is going to murder us." We quickly gave our girlfriends kisses on the cheek and disappeared on the spot.

I had no idea that Tokyo was so crowded at night as well as during the day. After tonight's battle, I'm not complaining about my moving room. "Hey Spyke, we forgot the ATs." I saw him smirk as we dashed through two moving trucks. "Did we?" he said as he showed me Agito and Akira's ATs. "How did you do that man?" Spyke put his index finger to his lips, "You're not the only one that has secrets in your road. Now let's hurry before Hydra has to look for us."

Ten seconds later, we were at the front door of our house. Spyke creaked the door open and we managed to get through the front door without so much as a creek, but of course Hydra was waiting for us. Oh crap. "Ren," Yuu said," we didn't mean to-" Ren raised his hand and gestured us to the two couches. Yuu and I sat down on one couch and Hydra sat on the other. "So," he said casually, "let's hear where you two have been all day." Yuu and I told him how our day went. From our date at the Carnival to the AT battle we had. He started to listen intently as we began to talk about the AT battle and the deal we made with Agito and Akira. "Do you have the regalia with you right now?" Yuu produced the regalia from his red drawstring bag. Ren began to inspect them for a few minutes. "They resemble one of the prototypes I had for my regalia Rinjin" Ironically the name Rinjin means Dragon King.

"If your purpose is to simply allow the user to jump while still allowing them to keep their power, then it is going to take quite a while for you to reach your goal. Unless you would want me to do it for you." "Sorry Ren," I said slowly straightening up. "Yuu and I made the promise to Agito and Akira so we have to do the job. What kind of leaders would we be if we simply dumped all of our work on our big brother? Don't worry; we won't make regalia to rival ours. We will just simply allow Agito and Akira to fly again."

"Ren smiled and gave us a big hug. "You two are really beginning to think like true leaders. Here's the deal, Hurricane and I are beginning our hunt for some other riders. We're not going to be around most of the time. You guys can stay out as much as you want as long as you call one of us to a) tell us you'll be out for a while and b) when you get back, tell us all about it. Deal?" "Deal!" Yuu and I said as we both gave him a high five.

"I have some parts you two can use to tweak the regalia in my room upstairs. Just avoid using them all okay?" Yuu and I rushed up the stairs into Ren's room with armfuls of parts. "Time to get to work Rashard, this is going to take a while." Yuu said as we decided to work in his room. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

We haven't come out of that room for two whole days. Man I knew it was going to be a tough job, but we managed to do it in less time than we thought. We took of our huge Dj headphones and admired our work. The reason we wear headphones when we tune is because we have a special skill that allows us to hear the "heart beat" of ATs. The songs that play change as the ATs pulse changes. We even had to activate the regalia a few time so that the appearance wouldn't be ruined.

"Well our work here is done. Let's take a shower, grab a bite, take a nap, and then train for a bit. Sound good Rashard?" I took a big yawn and stretched my legs. "Big time, let's get started." It was six in the morning when we were done tuning, and it was around five o'clock in the afternoon by the time we were done sleeping.

"Yuu!" he stirred from his sleep. "Yeah?" I smiled to myself, "It's time to get to training." He flung himself out of bed fully dressed in his training clothes. A gray t-shirt, red shorts, weighted vest, weighted wrist and ankle weights, and even weighted underwear. Wait a minute, he always wears that stuff. Well except for yesterday. I'm surprised we held back so much, considering I forgot my weights too.

"So," I said as we found ourselves a small abandoned construction site, "speed or technique training?" Spyke scratched the side of his head as he thought about it. "How about both."

"First blood as usual?" Yuu excitedly nodded his head. "Alright, but let's do it in normal ATs. We don't want to collapse the entire city." At that moment Yuu and I tapped on a special spot on both of our regalia, and the forms of our regalia began to shift until they resembled normal ATs. "Alright Spyke, let's get started." As the last words left my lips, we both disappeared and reappeared 15 feet in the air with our fists clashed.

Unknown POV

Solstice and Spyke disengaged from each other and charged once again the moment they touched the ground. The two riders then began exchanging a furry of combinations and blocks until they once again separated from each other and disappeared.

They began a series of teleportation attacks across the entire construction site; one moment with Solstice blocking a kick from Spyke on the ground, to Spyke narrowly blocking a knee from Solstice in the tip of a large crane. I could see their shadows starting to form, they were simply breath taking.

A warrior in bright fiery with a blazing sword, facing off with a warrior in snake scale patterned armor fighting with bright spiked silver gauntlets. It was a battle between two kings.

For a moment, both riders stood on support beams on opposite ends of the construction site. Suddenly five copies of them appeared lining up directly next to both riders.

They all simultaneously smirked at one another and dashed off their beams through open air. All of Solstice and Spyke's copies suddenly connected and began to participate in separate battles spread across the site.

One by one, the copies began to disintegrate in heat and electrical waves until only the originals were standing. In a sudden burst of speed both riders began to dash toward one another. Solstice had a trail of white hot flames following him and Spyke had what seemed like shimmering after image definitions behind him as he burst forward. They both continued to go faster and faster until they disappeared at the point of impact.

Just as suddenly as they began, they stopped.

"Ha! I win." I heard Solstice yell from the roof of the crane they were standing on. "Check again." I heard the one called Spyke answer back. Solstice and Spyke both reached up to their faces; Spyke had a thin drop of blood on his left cheek and Solstice had a drop flowing from his forehead.

They are both very strong. Just the way I like it, what a more perfect way to test my skills as a queen; considering their path to king class was similar to mine. They are stronger than they let on in their fight against the Fang kings Akira and Agito. I can't wait to fight Solstice and Spyke. We're going to have such a good time!

Spyke POV

"Oh man, Solstice do you feel that?" Solstice began to close his eyes and take in the air around us. "Yeah, they're close too. Look over there." The moment we turned we saw a rider in dark clothing leaving, but not before we caught a glimpse of their shadow. The rider's shadow resembled a large beast made completely of a thunderstorm with; it seemed like, an ever switching face. "You've got to be kidding me man, the rider watching us was as strong as Typhon the storm giant?" Solstice scratched his head, "Yeah but we have our secret and survival roads. With those as our sub roads, we have absolutely nothing to be afraid of, except for Hydra. Him, we should diffidently be afraid of." I started to laugh at the thought of us taking on Hydra. "Yeah, he put the fear of god in us when we were learning the basics of being the best huh?" Solstice slapped me on the back, "Yeah, isn't that the truth."

Hydra's road is almost an extension of my pain road. All of us are pretty much just a fraction of what Hydra can do, we are all his emphasis. Solstice and I have his speed; Hurricane, his destructive power. We have his brains, Hurricane has his brawn. We carry his insanity, Hurricane his ruthlessness.

One of us is a threat, two a domination, three a massacre, and four…you don't want to know. "Solstice, would you mind telling me the basis of your road so that we can start thinking of combinations; considering what we might be up against, it wouldn't hurt to have a few." Solstice gave me his trade-mark smirk and punch in the arm. "My road is constantly growing, but if I have to say the road I use the most; it would have to be my Atomic road, which is pretty much the Flame road times one hundred.

"The Atomic roads acts like a super nova, I use the friction in the wheels of a normal AT to activate the Apollon road; a variation of the flame road where my flame and "time" are simultaneous, and then I steadily increase the rate of friction until the entire area feels the effects. So, what's your main road?"

"My road is also constantly growing; the main road I use is my Assassin road. Over the time spent building my regalia, I devoted myself to learning to mentally block out pain. After I managed to suppress pain, I was able to put my body through immense punishment and push my way through it. Hydra soon told me about the Sonia road a.k.a the road of torture.

"Because of my ability to use static electricity to break the sound barrier, I use it also to create nitrogen bubbles in my body that allows me to have improved flexibility and agility. I can then use my regalia to trigger small supersonic shockwaves with a sound that reminds me of gunfire. I also gave my regalia a short/medium and a long range method of firing them off with no problem. I also use the fang road to maximize my damage output. I added this road with the rising road's manipulation of electricity to send electromagnetic waves through someone's body and activate its effects with an electromagnetic pulse from my run. The effect feels like a spike being run through your body.

"So, let's get started on some combos we could do."

We spent the next seven hours practically inventing combinations we would have and what new road we would activate with each one.

We came back home tired and covered in a thick sheen of sweat. Hydra and Hurricane were still out so me and Solstice made ourselves some food and went to bed. My dreams were filled with never ending battles with Rashard, Ren, and Daichi by my side.

Rashard's POV

I had a weird feeling that woke me up that morning. Hurricane and Hydra must have gotten an early start, or it was just late in that morning. I checked the clock and it was 10:00, I wonder what the weird feeling I had was?

I went into Yuu's room to wake him up when I was nearly pitched through a wall by what I saw. There was someone else in the bed with Yuu, and it was a guy!

"Yuu," I said as normally as I could. "Yeah what's up?" he said groggily not moving an inch. "Don't look now bro, but there is someone else sleeping in your bed and it isn't Ayako."

Yuu slowly turned over in his bed to see Akito staring at him, Akito then suddenly leaned in for a kiss. Yuu suddenly forgot all about him being tired and vaulted into a handstand on his bed and vaulted off of it before Akito could barely brush past his lips.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I have to admit, it was a good thing Yuu didn't punch Akito's lights out. If Yuu decided to go Aye wall on Akito, we would have to deal with Agito for damaging his body, and Akira for fighting Agito. Thank God Yuu had enough self-control this morning to keep cool.

Akito looked genuinely hurt, "Your brothers let Agito in, Agito didn't feel like waiting, and he let me in. I've been here for over an hour."

"Well that's no reason to freaking highjack my bed while I'm still in it, you know I'm with Ayako." Akito started to shift his weight from foot to foot, "But I want to be with you." The look Yuu gave me said everything that I was thinking: switch this homo to Agito before someone gets hurt. I quickly ninja-walk behind Akito and switched him to Agito before he could try to kiss me.

"Okay Agito, what do you want man. We're supposed to meet in the park two hours from now. Plus, how the heck did you find us?" Agito smirked and chuckled to himself, "That's none of your f***ing business. I'm here to make sure you two didn't run off and sell my regalia."

"Okay Agito we get your anxiety," Yuu said calmly leaning against a wall, "if Akira was here, we could easily give them to you. Speaking of Akira, where the heck is he?" I walked back in front of Agito so that I could look him in the eyes, "He is at Kamata high school, you two f****ers go by it nearly every single day."

"Do you think you could take us there?" I asked him. "F*ck, whatever." Yuu and I quickly got dressed in less than two minutes. Yuu was wearing a thin red jacket, black jean shorts, black t-shirt with the open fangs of a snake, and his red and black ATs. I was wearing my black jacket with a cross on the back, an orange shirt, jean shorts, and my black and orange ATs (I decided to give it an orange trim after we got home from training).

Agito was waiting on us outside in his orange straight jacket and white pants. He was wearing some black angled ATs with serrated-looking wheels. "Try not to forget the way." Agito then lead us around a small strip of the city; soon we sped along the rooftops of a few buildings for about ten minutes when the high school came into view.

"I hope you memorized the way here, because I'm not going to show you again." Agito then jumped down from the building with us trailing right behind him. "Akito goes here so he can go in, the only way you can talk to Akira is if you wait for the next two hours." And without another word, he walked up to the entrance after changing into his shoes and let Akito go through his school day.

"You feel like going back to school Spyke?"

"I don't know man, I gotta think about having to work again."


	16. Chapter 17

"You feel like going back to school Spyke?"

"I don't know man, I gotta think about having to work again."

"But look up there," I pointed at a second floor window and we couldn't believe what we were seeing, our girlfriends went to the same school as Akira and Akito. We could see them sitting at their desks from down here.

"You know what; maybe we could use a bit more education." Spyke said innocently.

"Yeah, right." I said to him sarcastically. "In the meantime." I found an empty bench near the school entrance, "I'm taking a nap." I got comfortable on the bench and dosed off within minutes.

I awoke to a strange weight on my lap, the smell of cinnamon, the sound of giggling, and a soft touch of pressure on my lips. Oh god, please don't let this be Akito. I slowly opened my eyes to see that Amaya was the one on my lap kissing me. She was wearing skinny jeans with a pink t-shirt with a heart on it.

"Oh, thank god" I said when she pulled away as my eyes opened, "for a minute there, I thought Akito was trying too… well you know." She laughed in response and proceeded to kiss me again.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but we have business to take care of my friend." said a familiar voice.

I lightly pulled away and looked behind Akira looking like he had recently been bored out of his skull. Oh man, I hope I don't regret signing up for this place.

"That's something that you must take up with Spyke; speaking of which, where the heck did he go?"

I found him making out with Ayako on the side of the building. "Dude!" I yelled from my bench seat. He finally stopped kissing Ayako, "Whaaaat?"

"We've got to give Agito and Akira their regalia back, that's half the reason we're here."

"Oh yeah, and what was the other reason again?" I gave myself a face palm on the spot. "Look directly in front of you, and who is next to me." He thought for a moment and seemed to have finally seen the light. "Exactly," I said before he could get a word out. He laughed to himself and withdrew Akira's regalia from his drawstring bag and presented it to Akira. (Did I forget to mention that Spyke and I always carry drawstring bags? I did? Well Spyke and I will always where drawstring bags when we go riding; he has a red one, and I have an orange one.) "It still has the ability to produce fangs of the same battle level as it did before, with a few extras."

Akira tilted his head, "What kind of extras?" Spyke and I just began to laugh, "That's for you and Agito to find out. So, let's break that baby in."

"Thanks, but what about Agito?" he suddenly burst out of the doors running towards Spyke. "Here I am!"

"Oh god no." just as Akito reached him, Spyke spun Akito 360 degrees and switched Akito over to Agito. "Here is you regalia, remixed." Agito looked at his returned regalia and gave a satisfied smirk, "Usually Amaya and Akito tune my sub-regalia, but not bad. I'm going to now rename this regalia Sand Tiger."

Spyke smiled and pat him on the back, "So, where should we go to try these babies out?" We all stood there for a second before Akira decided to speak up.

"We can use the back of the school until we find a proper territory. Its not that bad, and we can train in a bunch of different ways."

"Sooo," I said dripping in anticipation, "when does this school fully empty out, I'm dying to see how you two adjust to your regalia." Amaya giggled and rested her head on my shoulder, "The school usually empties out in about twenty minutes." I heaved a long sigh, "We've waited two hours for school to be over, but I guess twenty minutes won't kill me. Oh and by the way, Spyke and I have a gift for you two."

I pulled out some black and pink ATs with a similar shape of my own from my drawstring bag, and Spyke lifted some black and purple ATs that looked like his. They both took a moment to hold the ATs and immediately put them on. The ATs were specifically made for trick and free running, but we had a feeling that they would want a little power so we added a little something-something.

"Oh my god," Amaya and Ayako said after examining the craftsmanship and art put into their ATs, "they're beautiful." Spyke and I started turning slightly red as they tackled the both of us with an AT powered hug. "Wow, these ATs have some power." Amaya said as we got up from her barrage of hugs and kisses.

"Spyke and I made it with our own special method and gave it three modes: trick, battle, and speed. All you have to do is say which mode you want and the ATs will change to fit your needs. Your AT design was based off of the base of mine; considering how you were able to tune Agito and Akira's regalia, any other changes you see fit can be made." Amaya suddenly stopped anymore words coming from my lips by pressing hers to mine. "I trust your design, I will make no changes to it."

"Hey guys, the schools clear now. Let's get to trying out these new ATs." Akira said with a subtle smile.

A few minutes later Agito, Akira, Amaya, and Ayako were lined up in the running track lined with hurdles. Spyke and I were sitting in the grass on the sidelines refereeing the race. If that's what you call it.

"On your mark," yelled Spyke. The runners started up there ATs. "Get set," I yelled as Amaya and Ayako simultaneously yelled "TRICK!" as the inner mechanics of their ATs changed. "GO!" Spyke and I yelled as our team started off.

They were all neck and neck as they came up to the first hurdle. All of them jumped at least ten feet in the air and flew over the first two hurdles. As their ATs touched the ground, they all sped on to the next hurdle. As they came onto the third hurdle Agito and Akira simultaneously threw a fang at their hurdles and shattered them to pieces. At the same time Ayako leaped over the hurdle while doing a spinning back-flip. Amaya turned 180 degrees and backflipped over the hurdle while twisting her body facing the right way using her arm twisting on the hurdle.

As the final five meter stretch came, Amaya and Ayako both shouted "Speed!" as Agito and Akira began to accelerate even faster. All of them covered the final stretch in less than half a second.

"Sooo," Spyke said as he and I swaggered over to the finish line, "how did we do?" Ayako and Amaya sped over and kissed us on the spot. "They're amazing," they said simultaneously. Akira came over and gave us both a pat on the back, "Not bad guys, making fangs feels easier for some reason."

"Now you and Agito can make numerous 'fangs' without injuring yourself. You also have capability of firing three fangs at once, just like you fired those two fangs at me when we fought." Agito rode over and gave me an expressionless glance, "So when the f*ck are we finally going to start the team. I'm tired of f*cking waiting Solstice." Akira gave me a look of questioning, "Agito's right, have you even come up with a team name yet?"

"Don't worry Agito," I said with as much assurance as I could muster, "we only need one more member to join, and as a matter of fact I do have a team name." Luckily Spyke was able to save my hide. He tapped my shoulder and said "Solstice it's about that time man, see you guys tomorrow. Same place, same time." I said a hurried goodbye as we wall rode onto the schools rooftop and sped away.

SPYKE'S POV

"That was way too close bro, thanks for having my back." Solstice said as we rode around the city by roof top. "Hey no problem man, but where are we going to find another amazing stormrider able to match our skill?" Suddenly a shockwave hit the ground in front of us and caused us to back step a few feet. "What the hell? Is that you Agito?" I said in a serious tone.

"No I'm not the Fang King, I'm much better." said a girl's voice in a playful tone. "Who the heck are you?" said Solstice. The girl looked about 16 years old. She had brown hair and had a ripped white tank top showing red under a leather jacket. She wore black jeans and had some fingerless gloves with what looked like a thread wheel on the top of the glove. Her ATs were red and white with black trims. There was something weird about her wheels; I think they all had a lightning bolt imprint.

"My name is Miu," she said it like it was Mew. "Now fight me." She said as she threw another fang at us.


	17. Chapter 18

"My name is Miu," she said it like it was Mew. "Now fight me." She said as she threw another fang at us. We managed to dodge this one but suddenly she appeared behind Solstice and tried to axe kick his head. As her heel touched the crown of his heat, he suddenly dissolved in a shimmer of heat. He then appeared directly above her and tried to clothesline her while falling, but then she disappeared in a spark of electricity and reappeared on the opposite side of the rooftop.

"You managed to avoid my kick," she said with a hint of excitement, "this is going to be fun!" She then proceeded to throw a fang at me.

"What the hell are you?" I said as I matrixed under the fang and rode up to punch her in the face. She blocked my punch and kicked me in the stomach after I managed to tap her right shoulder blade.

"I'm the storm queen." She said with a smug look on her face.

"Well allow me to introduce myself," I said as I retreated back to Solstice. "I'm the Pain king," I shouted as I stomped my right foot and Miu fell to her knees clutching her shoulder. She slowly began to stand after a few seconds and took her hand off her shoulder.

"Nice trick, but that won't work on me. Considering that I ride the rising road." She then threw another fang at me. "What the hell is with all these f*cking fangs?!" I screamed as the fang made contact with my body. There was a huge explosion and dust filled the air.

Miu had a disappointed look on her face and was about to leave when the dust finally settled. I was still standing tall and had a cocky grin on my face as the concrete around me was cracked and had a few pieces missing. "Didn't you hear me?" my voice was dripping in excitement, "I'm the Pain king, which means I can only feel pain when I decide to." Miu suddenly began laughing like she was having the most fun in the world.

"You two are strong," she said as she suddenly got in a fighting stance, "looks like I'm actually going to have to try." Solstice and I got in our fighting stances as well.

THIRD-PERSON POV

Spyke, Solstice, and Miu all dashed at each other and met in the center of the building with their kicks clashed. They all then suddenly jumped in the air as Solstice and Spyke began punching and kicking at Miu, but every blow was met with a block. Suddenly as they all hit the ground Miu multiplied in two, and both copies dashed towards Spyke and Solstice.

"One of them is just a copy" Spyke said as both copies punched them in the face. They minimized the damage my back flipping as soon as the punch touched their skin. "Oh man, they're both real." Solstice said in wonder. "Isn't that… you know."

"Yes it is." Spyke said starting to feel a little tingly. Just then Spyke and Solstice multiplied in two and they all dashed at the two Mius. As they met, there was a ferocious war for the first hit. Two Solstices were attacking one Miu and two Spykes were attacking the other. Flames began to flicker under the Solstice's feet as sparks began to fly under the Spyke's.

Miu was blocking, punching, and kicking like she was used to fighting more than one opponent, but she was beginning to sweat from the effort and work. These guys are stronger than I thought. Looks like I have to get serious. Just then the ground under the two Mius exploded and caused the Solstice and Spyke doubles to back track. Miu, Spyke, and Solstice pulled themselves together and stared one another down.

Miu suddenly smiled, "I guess that was a good warm-up." Spyke and Solstice both nodded, "I think it's time we all got serious" they said completely in synch. Suddenly Miu face changed from happy and cheerful to completely expressionless. The only thing on her face that showed emotion was her eyes. Her eyes revealed a high level of killing intent and unadulterated strength.

Solstice's lips twitched to form a cocky grin, but his eyes. His eyes were freezing cold, almost as if he were looking into the essence of your very being and would enjoy tearing it to ribbons. Spyke began to chuckle to himself and suddenly that chuckle changed into cackling laughter. It was a laugh of madness, the laugh of a pure manic ready to rip something to shreds. It was the laugh of the killer.

As they stood, their shadows began to form around them. Spyke had an enormous snake with a mouth full of fangs dripping with poison and glowing yellow eyes coiling around him protectively. Solstice suddenly had a gigantic fiery phoenix with its wings outstretched behind his back.

Miu had a huge giant made of storms with an ever-changing face. "So this is the power we felt during training," Solstice said with a voice as cold as ice. "Prepare to feel the wraith of Typon" Miu said in a flat tone.

Suddenly Miu dashed into the still laughing Spyke and planning to pitch him off the building, but Spyke twisted his body and dragged her down with him. Both riders recovered and began to fight as they rode down the side of the building. As they were trading punches, Solstice appeared riding up the face of the build. He then grabbed Miu when she was in mid punch and proceeded to jump towards the side of the building right next to them. She managed to break free of his grip and began clashing with his punches as the wall rode up the building. As they reached the top, Spyke suddenly appeared and landed a solid punch in her stomach.

Miu appeared to be unfazed and split kicked both Solstice and Spyke and suddenly after they both blocked the kick they suddenly were pulled together and were wrapped in wire tied back to back. Miu laid her hands on the ground tightening the wire. She then stomped her foot and the wires began to cackle with electricity as the voltage traveled to Spyke and Solstice. Solstice began to shiver and Spyke began to laugh even louder. Before Solstice could pass out, both riders started up their ATs and disappeared, taking Miu with them. They were in super speed for half a second before Miu was pitched onto another rooftop and Spyke and Solstice were freed.

"Come on" Spyke managed to force out in his fit of laughter, "Is that the best you can do Storm Queen?" Miu threw a fang at Spyke, but he easily ducked it. Before he could fully stand up, Miu appeared directly behind the fang and sent a fang at him from point blank. Spyke barely managed to punch her in the side before Miu connected with a punch that dislocated his left shoulder with a loud POP.

She broke away from Spyke with Solstice right on top of her throwing a barrage of punches that she managed to dodge and block. A moment later, Spyke threw a fang crackling with electricity at Miu. Suddenly her AT wheels opened up like the fang regalia, but in a different pattern. Instead of separating into teeth, it split according to the lightning imprint and split with cracks that resembled lightning strikes.

Just like Spyke did to Agito's fang, Miu kicked the fang Spyke threw and absorbed it into her ATs. "Thanks for the gift," she said. "but you can have it back." Miu then stomped her foot on the rooftop floor and the ground beneath Spyke and Solstice's feet suddenly blew up in a flash of lightning and smoke.

Spyke was still standing but covered in soot and his hair was sticking up more than usual. Solstice was crouching with his arms in a cross-guard in front of his face. Their jackets were singed and their shirts were frayed. "Solstice," Spyke said, his laughed now a barely audible chuckle. "we have to end this, and quick. My pain technique won't last much longer at this pace." Solstice straightened up and put a hand on Spyke's right shoulder. "You're right; it's time for us to pull out an ace in the hole."

Spyke then suddenly placed a hand on his left shoulder and popped in back into place with a loud CRACK! Spyke's laugh began to rise in volume and Solstice's glare began to drop in temperature. Both riders started their ATs and simultaneously yelled, "Blitz road, 1000 Burning Bullets."

The two riders suddenly disappeared and Miu was suddenly blocking attack with her arms and legs looking like a blur. Solstice managed to land a couple of hits as Spyke kept most of Miu's focus on him. As suddenly as the barrage began, it suddenly stopped. The two riders suddenly broke away from Miu and stood five feet across from her.

Miu slowly raised her foot, but suddenly froze. She couldn't move a single muscle, it felt as if time had stopped around her body, and her joints felt like they were on fire. Spyke then proceeded to walk even closer to her and waved a hand in her face to make sure she was frozen. Then he stomped his left foot on the ground and stomped his foot on the ground. Miu's body exploded in a burst of pain that felt like 1000 red hot bullets were being pressed through her skin. When the pain became unbearable, she passed out.

As she fell to the ground, Solstice returned to his normal expression and Spyke stopped laughing. The two riders looked at each other and then collapsed.


	18. Chapter 19

**Yuu's POV**

_Uuuuuuugggggghhhhh _was all that went through my head as I floated through the darkness that was sleep. My dreams were filled with replays of the battle Rashard and I have just gone through.

_Miu._

_She was an amazing fighter; it took the two of us combined to even stand a chance. She even managed to not only break through my pain barrier, but even counter my Spike Shots. If Rashard wasn't there, I'd hate to think what could have happened if her body functions weren't frozen._

_Man my body is killing me. That girl really put me through some pain. Okay, so we were fighting for about maybe ten minutes, so… hold on. Rashard and I passed out at the top of a f*cking building! We've got to get home._

I slowly opened my eyes to find a silver ceiling and a concerned Daichi hanging over my head. "Ah, thank god you woke up." He said with a sigh of relief.

"Where's Rashard?" I said with some forced effort. Daichi smiled a little, "Sun boy is still sleeping. Ren is in there watching him." I tried to sit up but was met with a skull splitting headache. "Aaaaggghhh!" I silently screamed to myself. "Hey hey hey, don't go too fast. Your still recovering from your fight with that girl."

I looked at Daichi in pure shock, "You know her?" Daichi chuckled, "Ren and I were passing by when we saw you three guys unconscious on the roof of some building. When we came, we were about to take the girl to the hospital when she started to get up. She looked really shaken up but said that she was fine. She left while Ren and I were taking you home.

Did it really take the both of you to fight that one girl?" I slowly nodded. "She was just like us, an _immortal beast." _

"Ssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh ***************ttttttttt!" I heard from the room across the hall. I smiled, "Sounds like Rashard just got the news, and by the sound of it, he's pissed."

"I don't believe it, that girl woke up before we did! That means she could have killed us! We were at her mercy and we were completely knocked out! No freaking way!" I could hear from the other room.

I then heard a sudden smack and quickly got up and practically crawled to Rashard's room. All I could see was Ren sitting completely relaxed on his bed and Rashard holding his right cheek. "Thanks Ren, I needed that bro."

Ren is a pretty good brother; he knows his own strength and his force. He slapped Rashard hard enough to hurt, but soft enough that it didn't leave a mark on his skin.

"But seriously Ren," I said as I struggled to stand in the doorway. "Rashard and I both need to become stronger, we need to know how to prevent this from happening again."

Ren scratched his head and shrugged, "I guess I could think of one more trick Daichi and I could teach you, but first things first. Tell me how the fight went."

Rashard and I retold the whole fight and how it ended, each of us explaining what happened in turn. "Sooo, the Storm Queen eh? And she had regalia that weren't of the eight main roads? Sounds like a pretty strong fighter." Ren said nodding at Daichi. "And you guys said that you defeated her using the Blitz road too? Sounds like you guys have been training." Rashard rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah we have, but after the beating we took, I guess our bodies couldn't handle the demand and finally gave out."

Ren then stood from Rashard's bed and looked at the condition we were in. "And you guys didn't take off the weights why?" Both of our jaws suddenly dropped. Why the hell didn't we think of that?

Daichi began to laugh, "Hey guys, I think it was pretty impressive you didn't take off the weights. You made a training commitment and stuck with it. Very impressive attributes for leaders."

Ren shook his head in amazement, "True, they did do a good job at keeping their commitment. And as reward, Daichi and I will teach one of you our techniques, one that can only work properly if specifically one of you does it. By the look of your wounds, you're going to be in bed for at least a day in a half. Until you guys get better, get some rest."

I dragged myself back into my bed and did nothing but sleep for the rest of today and all of tomorrow.

**Training Day **

I woke up from my bed feeling like a million yen. My body felt good, and I wasn't in pain every time I moved. A few seconds later, Rashard woke up; and by the sigh he just made, he feels the exact same way. Hungry. We got out of bed and made ourselves some eggs and bacon for breakfast. After we ate we checked our phones for messages and we had ones from Ren and Daichi.

Mine said come to an old junkyard, and Rashard's said to come to some kind of abandoned street tunnel. From the dates received, the texts were sent just five minutes before we woke up. I looked at the clock and saw that it was around 10:45.

"Looks like we'll be having our own little adventures today huh Rashard?" Rashard clapped my shoulder, "And considering today is Sunday, it should be pretty interesting training with someone other than each other." I got dressed in my black jean shorts, red shirt, and my black hoodie that had a skull with rose thorns on his head holding a dagger in his mouth. Rashard wore his blue jeans, orange shirt, and his red sunglasses.

We then laced up our ATs outside and rode to our various destinations.

Later than night around 12:00 am.

_Holy sh*t that was a hard training day._ Man that was a hard day of Hydra's training; I had no idea that my legs could hurt so much. Unfortunately, Hydra told me I couldn't use my pain technique so I had to feel the full effects of the hard training. The only reason I would spend over twelve hours straight training is because I wouldn't know the next time we would run into that girl Miu and I want to be ready.

Hydra and I came in the house and sat on the couch, I was spent and Ren looked like he hardly even broke a sweat. I flipped on the TV and did my best to regain the feeling in my legs.

30 minutes into IP man, Rashard and Daichi came through the door. The first thing I noticed about Rashard was his hands. They were dead raw and even looked slightly burned. Ren turned towards Daichi and looked at Rashard's hands.

He then smiled, "So, did he learn your trick?" Daichi smiled and patted Rashard's shoulder, "Yeah, took him a couple hours to get used to it; but he finally got it in the end. What about Yuu?"

Ren let out a short laugh and slapped my knee (which took all of my mental focus not to leap out of my skin). "Yuu was amazing, almost got it on his third try. But it took quite a number of tries to get the technique to sink in."

Daichi came in and sat next to me as Rashard sat next to Ren. "Oh, by the way," Rashard said as IP man was chain punching some guy in the face, "Yuu and I want to enroll in Kamata high school."

Ren sat up and gave Rashard a really questioning look, "You two want to go back to school? Why would you-," Ren took a second to look into my eyes then back at Rashard. And then he and Daichi began laughing. "It's a girl isn't it?" Daichi said nudging my shoulder. I heaved a long sigh, "Yes it's a girl, well two of them. My girlfriend and Rashard's go to that school, along with Akira and Agito."

Ren started to calm down for a minute, "Okay I get it, you guys want to be closer to your team. That's perfectly understandable. And by the way I have something to give you two."

Ren took off his ATs and went upstairs to his room. After about five minutes, he came back down holding a shoe box. He sat back down and opened the box. Inside were six sets of normal looking black wristbands. "You know those wristbands that use electric current to give your body more balance? Well these bands do the opposite. While you're wearing these, your skills will have a complete reset to F-class. You will still have your AT balance but your body will have forgotten all of the skills you taught it past that point. It will then be up to you to train your body back to A-class.

"The more classes you ascend to, the more of your original skill will come back. Both of you are going to have to train really hard to acquire your speed back. It will be tough, but it will be worth it in the end. The moment your body is put into enough training for your body to handle one of your original skills, your body will remember it again. But be warned, these wristbands aren't coming off, but one you reach A class, your original skills will have at least doubled!

"I will understand if you choose not to take them, but it will be boring if you walk into the world of AT here as an A class rider. By the way, just in case you might find some strong riders out there, just wear one so that you can start out at least as a high level F-class."

Rashard and I both hesitated as we took one in our hands. Slowly we put them on and our body felt like it went into a total reset. I could remember all of the tricks I've done but my body doesn't remember the flow that it had nor the feeling of it in perfect execution.

But for some reason I was happy, I was happy to know that I would be able to compete with other riders again. And I really look forward to the challenge.

Ren put one of the wristbands in a special case and handed it to Rashard, "For Miu, just in case you find her and she wants to join the team. And in case you're wondering, you two can still fight pretty well. Your bodies may have forgotten ATs but not your fighting style."

**THE NEXT DAY**

"W-we have some new students today," our new teacher said with a voice dripping in nervousness. "These new phsycos- I mean students are Rashard Williams and Yuu Namagachi." Rashard and I made a bow towards the class. Our teacher began to nervously play with her hair, "Now please, tell the class about yourselves." Rashard stepped up first, "My name is Rashard and I am an orphan. I love to ride ATs, and I love my girlfriend. I really don't like bullies, and will murder anyone who messes with my friends or any of my loved ones."

I stepped up as he finished, "My name is Yuu, I have three brothers: Ren, Daichi, and Rashard. I love riding ATs, my girlfriend, and my family. My dislikes are the same as Rashard's." The school was filled with boys wearing black closed jacket and pants uniforms, the girls were wearing white shirts with orange ascots, and blue skirts.

We turned towards our teacher and both asked her the same question, "And what is your name?" Suddenly our teacher started quickly backing away from us and began to cover her chest and her pelvis will simultaneously screaming, "Ton-chan, Ton-chan, don't rape me!" Ton-chan was a fairly pretty lady, she had her blond hair in twin pony tails on each side of her head. She wore a light blue dress that barely reached her thighs and a small pink jacket on her shoulders.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped like a high budget anime, "Ookay Ton-chan, we're going to our seats now." I told her as calm as I was able to. As we sat at our desks right next to each other, we realized that our girlfriends were two rows behind us and were smiling in our direction the whole time.

We turned around, smiled, and then waved. They responded by blowing a kiss to each of us in return. "Rashard, Yuu," our teacher attempted to scold us, "Um, if you two don't stop interrupting class; then, I might have to move you two" she said in a high, small voice.

Rashard and I looked at each other and began to wolf speak, using our facial expressions to have a conversation. _We should probably look scolded, so that she might feel better._ Rashard said. _You've got a point there, fine._ We both hung our heads in mock shame, "We're sorry Ton-chan." Just as class was beginning to get back on track, there was a call from the principal's office. "Ton-chan, you have another new student coming." said an extremely gruff and deep toned voice.

A few moments later a girl entered the room. She had brown hair and was wearing the school girl's uniform, except she was also wearing a leather jacket and some weird looking fingerless gloves. She smiled as she walked in and faced the class. "Hi," she said cheerfully, "my name is Miu."


	19. Chapter 20

Rashard and I both looked at one another Oh you've got to be kidding me. I thoug ht to myself. This girl really has a way of showing up at weird times. Ton-chan assigned Miu to the seat directly next t o us. We turned in her direction to ask for an explanation when she suddenly gav e us that killing glare and expressionle ss face, and then she smiled and cheerfu lly said, "If say anything about that ba ttle I will kill you."

Both of us sweatdropped and turned to fa ce the board. "Meet us at the track fiel d after school," Rashard said, "we need to talk."

The whole day was spent with different s ubject teachers with Ton-chan (I think w e'll call her Ton-Ton) teaching English. We had Akira in math, and Akito in scie nce. There was no need for us to listen to any of these classes, but Ton-Ton's w as the most entertaining. In math and sc ience, we told Akira and Akito there was going to be a team meeting. When the fi nal bell rang, Rashard and I told Amaya and Ayako about the meeting and they wal ked with us to the track field behind th e school.

We were all waiting at the field for at least 45 minutes before she showed up, " Well, well, well, we didn't think you wo uld show." I said. Miu laughed to hersel f, "It's rude to deny a polite request, now what does the Pain king want with me?" Rashard cleared his throat, "We bot h want you to join our AT team." Miu lau ghed out loud this time, "Why would I wa nt to join your team, what could you two have to offer me?"

Rashard reached into his drawstring bag and pulled out a small container. "We ca n give you another chance, a second oppo rtunity to relive the thrill of having c ompetition and being able to relive your fist touch of the sky. What we have is a reset button, your skill will be reset to at least E-class, and you will be ab le to relive your first time in the worl d of AT. But that's not the best part, o nce we reach A-class again your skills w ill return double its original power. So do you want to be alone, or remember wh at it means to have competition?"

Miu had a look of complete shock on her face, "If my skills are gonna be reset, then I'll be a weakling." She argued. I shook my head, "You fighting skills with remain the same, and it's just your tri cks that will reset." Miu looked like sh e was really trying to find a downside, "Fine, I'll join your team on one condit ion, you beat me in a sparring match wit hout help from him." She pointed a finge r towards Rashard.

I walked to the dead center of the field in the middle of the track. "Let's get started." I said with a cocky smile. Miu swaggered over to the center of the fie ld. I began to take off my shirt to reve al my skin tight shirt under my weighted vest.

"It'll be a knockdown fight," I took off my shoes letting my socks sink into the cool grass, "if you're knocked down on your back you lose."

Miu shrugged, "Sounds fair, anything els e I should know?"

I frowned, "Do you want to allow strikes or not? It doesn't really matter to me. " She answered me by coming at me with a spinning heel kick that I barely manage d to duck. "Strikes." She said.

We began to slowly circle each other as she quickly closed the gap and began to throw close combat punches at me. Wow, s he fights like a pro. Looks like we made a good choice eh Rashard? I managed to avoid and redirect most of them when a f eint and hook caught me in the jaw. My f ace jerked to the right and pain began t o throb in my mouth.

I wiped the blood off the corner of my m outh and smiled. I then casually walked toward Miu while she was in her fighting stance. "You're going to fight me head on with no stance? You're a complete ret ard!" she said as the threw a jab toward s my nose. I then grabbed her wrist and judo threw her over my shoulder. Before she could hit, she stopped the fall with her feet and rolled to make a break fal l.

"My fighting uses many unique styles lik e this one. The defensive style with no stance, interesting isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever," she said as she threw a roundhouse kick that nailed me right in the shoulder.

"Ah come on, why is it always the freaki ng shoulder?" I said as she went behind me and tried to choke me out. I managed to dip my weight and spin around as I pu shed away from her to free myself.

"Okay, now I'm worried," I said mockingl y. Miu then started to come at me with e verything she had, she managed to grab m y head and repetitively kneed me in the stomach then she suddenly uppercutted me in the face and blooded my nose.

"What's the problem Pain King, can't han dle a girl?" she said mocking me.

I laughed slightly and wiped the blood f rom the side of my mouth, I then looked at Ayako's look of horror and smiled in her direction, "Don't worry Ayako, I'll be fine."

"Says you!" Miu said as she kicked me in the jaw. My head didn't even twitch as the kick landed.

"If you want me to be serious," I said a s I began to take the weights off my bod y, I then held an even amount of weight in each arm and let the weight drop. The weights made an inch deep crater in the ground, "then I'll be serious."

Miu got back in her stance like nothing happened and tried to axe kick my head. I quickly side-stepped and pushed her le g towards her to pitch all her weight fo rward and tripped her other leg. Before her face could hit the ground I caught h er at the waist with her nose a centimet er from the dirt.

"I would never do anything to hurt my te ammates," I said honestly as I helped he r up. Ayako looked slightly red as I sho t her a reassuring smile, "Hey I couldn' t break our new recruits face before the y could join, had to catch her somehow." 

Miu stood and brushed herself off, "Look s like you just might be worth my time," she said smugly. "So what do I do to ha ve this "reset"," Rashard opened the con tainer and held the wristband in his han d. "All you have to do is put on this wr istband."

Miu snatched the wristband and hesitantl y put it on. For a minute her face showe d only confusion, then it relaxed into a smile. Rashard and I pat Miu on the bac k, "Welcome to the team Miu, your one of us now."


	20. Chapter 21

**Sorry about the extended wait, been studying for the EOCTs. The question that all of you have been asking will finally be answered in this chapter. I'm seriously sorry I made you guys wait so long.**

Ayako grabbed me from behind and put her chin on my shoulder, "You guys are going to need a team name, plus an emblem."

Rashard and I looked at each other and grinned wickedly. Our name would be the embodiment of all of us.

"We are the Fumetsu Beasts." Rashard and I said simultaneously.

Akira nodded his head in agreement, "The _immortal_ beasts," he looked around at all of the members, "it fits us well."

Agito grunted, "I wouldn't rather be called anything else, f*ck."

Rashard and I strapped on our ATs and turned to our teammates, "So," we both said, "who knows were we can get an emblem?"

**Solstice**

We cruised through the streets weaving through the crowds. Amaya rode next to me and Ayako road next to Spyke. Akira was leading us and Agito was behind us.

"Hey you think this guy can really get us an emblem?" I yelled up to Akira.

"Yeah, the guy's a silversmith he knows exactly what he's doing." Akira replied.

We wove through the crowd until we came upon some kind of garage type setup. Akira went up to the garage door and knocked. A really muscular and brutish-looking man with gear tattoos running down both of his arms opened the garage and regarded Akira with a smile. "Fang king, what can I do for you my friend," the man said regarding Akira with respect.

Akira nodded and gestured toward all of us, "Our team needs and emblem and you're the best man for the job." The man laughed and slapped Akira on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't say the best, but I'll do anything I can to help your team." Akira rubbed the back of his head and gestured towards me and Spyke. "Actually, these two guys here are my leaders."

The man looked at me and Spyke with shock, "You two managed to chain beasts like Akira and Agito? You two must be strong," the man said extending a hand to both of us, "Call me Donzo," he said shaking our hands.

"I'm Solstice," I began to gesture to the rest of the team, "Amaya, Ayako, Miu, and Spyke."

"Nice to meet you," the girls said in perfect synch. Donzo walked back into his garage and sat at a silver table lined with tools, "Tell me some things about your team, it'll help me find the right picture to go with the emblem." Spyke and I began to give Donzo information about our team; personalities, fighting styles, favorite animals, we told him pretty much our own little biographies."

"Interesting," he said slowly nodding, "I'll have the design ready for you all tomorrow."

We all thanked Donzo and began riding through the streets of Tokyo. Amaya rode up next to me, "The team should have uniforms, and you also need to get stickers for your territory." Spyke and I sighed at our lack of knowledge about how this whole parts war thing worked.

"Exactly where are we supposed to get the uniforms and stickers?" I asked in slight bewilderment. Amaya giggled and she and Ayako began to ride in front of all of us to follow them. After about ten minutes, we stopped in front of some kind of customization shop for uniforms and jerseys.

"This is the perfect place," Ayako said grabbing Spyke's arm, "come on, let's go inside."

**About an hour later**

We came out of the shop and rode out to the abandoned construction site where we first challenged Akira and Agito. The whole team sat in a circle under the Solstice-shaped dent at the base of the crane.

"So first rule of business," I said looking at everyone, "where is our home base."

"I've seen a large warehouse that's been empty for a while. We could use that." Miu said eager to get the team started. Spyke nodded in her direction, "Good, now according to the rules of parts war; there can only be one leader. Between me and Solstice, who should lead this team?"

Akira and Agito both shrugged, but Miu had an idea. "We could register Solstice as the team leader, but in actuality you both would be leading us."

Spyke and I momentarily looked at one another before slowly nodding in agreement. "That's not a bad idea, which just might work." I said filled with satisfaction.

"Yeah, and by tomorrow we will have everything necessary in building our team. I have an idea on our entrance before we battle too."

It took us a while but we finally managed to get the entrance down before nightfall. We all stood and put our hands in the center of our circle, "We'll meet back here tomorrow at noon, and we'll get our emblem and uniforms after we get here." The team nodded in agreement, "Right!" Spyke looked at each team member with pride, "Team on three; one, two, three!" The whole team roared with pride, "Fumetsu Beasts!" before dispersing to their various homes.

**The very next day at about 12:30**

We all stood at the top of the rooftops in our new team uniforms. Black hoodies, baggy black pants for the guys, and skinny but maneuverable pants with the right leg cut short at the thigh. Our emblem was on the back of all of our jackets, the kanji symbol for immortal between fangs made up of the word beasts with lightning in the background.

We stood at the edge of the building side by side.

"My fangs will tear through the weak," Agito

"The storm of our strength will rage," Miu

"We will tear apart those in our way," Akira

"The flames of our passion will burn bright," Solstice

"And the Pain of our determination will be felt by all," Spyke

"Our greatness will swallow everyone like the great seas, we are the Fumetsu Beasts." All.


End file.
